Bleach: Reverse
by Strawberrysoul
Summary: A reversed roles version of Bleach. This Volume has the first arc and all of the Soul Society arc in it. Summary will be inside too. Kuchiki Rukia a human that can see spirits one day finds a Shinigami by the name of Kurosaki Melek in her room. Wanting to protect everyone, Rukia allows herself to become Shinigami, however that is a grave crime and Melek has been sentenced to death.
1. Chapter 1: Death and Moon

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite.**

**Summary: A reversed roles version of Bleach. This Volume has the first arc and all of the Soul Society arc in it. Kuchiki Rukia a 15 year old human that can see spirits one day finds a Shinigami by the name of Kurosaki Melek in her room. Wanting to protect everyone, Rukia allows herself to become Subsitute Shinigami, however that is a grave crime and Melek has been taken back to the Soul Society and is sentenced for an execution. Rukia snaps and swears to everyone that she will go to the Soul Society and save Melek! **

For starters I would like to say, it's a reversed version of Bleach yes, but some things are still in their proper places. One of the changes are that Rukia is the Human and Ichigo, Melek, and the rest of the Kurosaki's are the full fledged Shinigami, and Melek is the Shinigami that transfers her powers to Rukia etc etc. I think you get the idea.

Also, I will only do to the end of the Soul Society arc in this Volume, and in the next Volume that will probably be called Bleach: Reverse 2 will be the Arrancar war and etc. Then for the Fullbringer arc that will be in Bleach: Reverse 3. I might also do some filler arcs, but that's a maybe.

Reviews are welcome. No flamers though. Thank you and enjoy the feature presentation.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Death and Moon **

_If you and I were to switch roles…_

_Would you come save me,_

_Like I saved you?_

_Would you treat me the same?_

_Would you remember?_

"Idiot!" A female's medium voice exclaimed harshly as she planted her foot in the older man's rigged face. She landed back on the ground and used her pale hand to swipe away the dust that was on her cloud grey short skirt. Her violet eyes glared down at the man, and her hands were placed on her hips. "Don't you dare knock over that vase again! Understand!?" The young girl demanded as she stomped her foot down on the ground harshly, causing the one of the ground to flinch.

The skateboarder punk, as one would describe him, was on his knees at this point, bowing down to the teenager. He kept on repeatedly apologizing, until the girl gave another stomp to the ground. The man flinched again and he staggered as he stood up, but wasting no time, he grabbed his black skateboard and bolted away from the area entirely. He ran a few ways before he jumped back up on his skateboard, and skated away.

The girl grumbled in annoyed, a vein popping up and down on her forehead. She placed the vase back in place and then she stood up again, turning to the side, she smiled down at a young little boy. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt, and green sporty shorts. This boy was odd though, he had a chain on his chest, and bruises and cuts were on his small chubby little face. "Thank you miss…" The young boy, who seemed about ten years old reluctantly said while he gave a small boy. He seemed shy when he stood up straight again, he was staring at the teen's appearance. To him, he hadn't seen a girl prettier. He liked her hair a lot; it wasn't like anything he'd seen. It was shiny and black, like a crow's feather. It was short and it reached down to her shoulders. The teen also had a fringe going down the middle of her soft face.

The ebony haired girl turned around and began to walk the way to her house. "Don't mention it. I'll bring more flowers tomorrow for you." She sweetly replied, her voice soft and gentle towards the child. "Don't worry about that man either; I'm sure he won't knock that vase over again." The violet eyed teen added in conclusion. Then she remained silent as she continued to walk down the dark streets of Karakura town.

* * *

She quietly slid through the door of the large mansion, and then the ebony haired girl turned, closing the door behind her. She placed her bag on the large kitchen's counter and she sighed while beginning to walk into one of the many living rooms. Though this living room was the one she and her company used. The pale teen thought she might've gotten away with getting home late, until she heard the sound of a coffee cup being placed on the wooden small rectangular table.

While she walked into the living room, which was accompanied by a light grey love seat, a long leather sofa, a hard wooden floor, a window on the wall with blue silk curtains, a large flat screen TV on the wall, the coffee table, and a shelf under the TV that had a picture of a woman who looked a lot like the girl walking in said room, the ebony haired girl saw that the someone she wished wouldn't catch her, was sitting there. Once again, the girl let out a sigh and she bowed to the man. The man had ebony hair that reached to a little past his shoulders, he had three bangs with were held by Kenseikan, and he also had Kenseikan on the side of his head too. He was pale and had cold grey eyes, accompanied by pale skin. He was wearing his black suit and tie.

"Byakuya-Nii-sama…" The girl reluctantly began as she stood up straight again, however, before she could manage to even try and explain why she was late, the man known as Byakuya, her brother, began to speak.

"Rukia. Where have you been? School ended two hours ago." Byakuya had a rather cold tone in his voice; his grey orbs were narrowed as he moved them up to his sister, who was standing there, seeming rather nervous about coming home late. "I was waiting for you."

The violet eyed Rukia quickly averted her eyes from her older brother. She respected him a lot, but when he began to use his cold tone, she didn't like looking at him eye to eye. "I'm so sorry, Nii-sama…But, there was this spirit you see, and he was being harassed by this man on a skateboard…The man on the skateboard knocked over his vase and took the flowers his mother gave him." She explained moving her big eyes back to the man's narrowed ones.

It was nothing that Byakuya hadn't heard before. It was just recently however, that Rukia began to get home later and later. Rukia always told him that since she can remember, she's always been able to see spirits. He figured that Rukia thought that he was slightly jealous of her, but that was not the case. "Rukia, you need to stop worrying about those spirits. They can handle themselves. You need to focus more on school, your homework, and being on time." Byakuya remarked, his tone lightening as he spoke.

Rukia gave a quick short nod to this. She wanted to just go into her room and relax for awhile. Perhaps have a hot bath to cool her down. Anything to get away from the talk that was happening at that moment. "May I go?" The pale girl requested making it as polite as possible, to make it seem as though she were just wanting to give her older brother some space. She tried her best to keep the lost patients out of her voice, not wanting Byakuya to get more upset with her.

Byakuya simply nodded as he stood up. He turned from Rukia and began to walk down the long hallways, heading towards one of the staircases, in this case, the one that was heading upstairs to the library. Rukia felt as though she might be in more trouble if she was to leave from the living room, but she didn't let that hold her back. As Rukia was walking down the very fine hardwood hallway to one of the staircases, she frowned wishing she had better privileges. After she walked upstairs, she headed into her room and closed the door behind her, looking around. Her room was bigger than most kid's rooms. She had a window with white curtains covering it, a queen sized bed with light pink sheets and rabbit plushies and pillows. There was a walk in closet that had shelves in it with clothes hanged up and shoes on the shelves. There was a mirror on her east end wall, and she had a rectangular mahogany desk near her door.

Rukia lied down on her bed and placed her arms behind her head as a pillow. She stared lifelessly at the white ceiling, crossing her legs. The whole time she was lying there, she had been thinking about what her brother had said, about concentrating on homework and school. It was a fact that Rukia had never failed her classes and she was quite well when finishing her homework. She was so busy thinking of those things, that she didn't notice that a black swallow tail butterfly flew into her room.

The ebony haired girl shot up as she finally took notice to the small thing, and she immediately questioned it. Suddenly, however, there was another girl standing in her room. One a fair bit taller than herself. She had long brown hair, it was sort of messy. Pale skin and dark brown eyes. Rukia's eyes were a little bit wide as she observed, because she saw that the girl had a huge sword that seemed to be wrapped in cloth hanging on her back, and she wore weird clothes. She was wearing a black kimono with a red strap across her chest.

The brunette stepped forward, closing her eyes. She had a scowl on her face and she began to speak. "Well, I guess this is where it's coming from…" She mumbled in an almost bored monotone way. Before she knew however, she felt a foot plant in the back of her head, and she crashed towards the ground, holding her head, making a 'Yowch' noise.

Rukia was thankful that her walls were sound proof however; having a mansion had its perks. After she landed back on the ground she glared at the oddly dressed person on the ground, pointing at her. "This is where what comes from?! My money!?" The ebony haired teenager exclaimed with a vein on her cheek. "I won't let you steal any of my money, thief!" She added on, keeping a close eye on the brunette.

The messy haired girl sat up and rubbed her head as she turned around, she looked at Rukia, her eyes narrowed. "How…Can someone like you see me?" Was all she said before she quietly added, "No less kick me too…" She mumbled that bit in annoyance, and after that, the brunette stood up.

Rukia's eyes rolled as she eyed the strange girl. "Of course I can see you; it isn't like I'm blind." The pale girl said in a bit of irritation. There was a knock on the door that very moment, and Rukia wished that she wouldn't have come home when she had, not knowing this would happen. The person on the other end didn't even wait for a response, it was Byakuya after all, and he just walked in. "Nii-sama! Look! A thief!" She pointed to the being in her room.

Byakuya, who was holding a tea cup for Rukia, walked in and placed the cup on her desk, and then he turned to Rukia, his eyes going to where she was pointing. He saw nothing there but a closet. "Rukia…I think you need to have your tea, and go to bed. Get some sleep." The ebony haired noble suggested, and without waiting for a response, he left just a sudden as when he had walked in, which left Rukia absolutely dumbfounded.

Rukia turned to face the dark brown eyed girl, her glare remaining, and her pale face serious. "Why can't he see you?! Did you pay him?" Suspiciously asked the violet eyed girl, not trusting the situation that was taking place.

The brunette rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fool. No one normal can see me." She sighed as she shook her head while Rukia narrowed her eyes, remaining suspicious. "I am a Shinigami." The girl finally said.

After a long explanation and sitting, Rukia nodded and placed her hands on her knees, still eyes the "Shinigami" suspiciously, she still didn't trust the situation. "Okay…So, let's start from the top. You're a Shinigami?" She started off, and the girl nodded again. "You came from a place called the Soul Society…To stop an evil spirit thing…" She continued on, and the girl only nodded to everything. "That's all believable…ALONG WITH MY BROTHER DANCING!" Rukia exclaimed in annoyed as she flailed her arms.

The brunette leaned back a bit at the outburst and her eyebrows furrowed, the scowl coming back. "What?! You can see spirits though, you said it yourself! How can you not believe in Shinigami?! Fool!" The kimono dressed pale Shinigami yelled right back at her, her patients already beginning to dry out.

"Listen, I realize you are dead because Nii-sama cannot see you. But I can't believe in something I have never heard of nor seen before." Rukia remarked as she tapped the Shinigami's forehead, which caused a vein to pop up on her face. "Go and play Shinigami else where…"

The Shinigami had an annoyed smile come onto her face and she placed to fingers to Rukia's chest, her eyes going from annoyed to cold. "Bakudo no. 1. Sai!" She chanted harshly. Before the violet eyed 15 year old knew, her arms were bound behind her back, as though someone was behind her, holding her arms like that. Her eyes were wide and she looked very shocked and confused about what had just happened.

"What did you do?! Stop this!" Rukia yelled as she tried to struggle her way free from the odd force pulling her back. The Shinigami grinned as she began to lightly push Rukia back and forth with her finger placed on her forehead. Rukia took notice to how amused the creature was and she got more annoyed by the second. "Stop it!"

"Oh, by the way. It's pointless to struggle. It's called Kido, the demon way. A high level spell that Shinigami can cast." The brunette laughed as she stopped rocking Rukia back and forth by her forehead. She got off the girl's bed and stood up, looking down at the shorter ebony haired teen. "You would never be able to tell by appearance but I have lived much longer than you have. You should be thankful I haven't killed you yet for your insolence. There are laws however that don't allow me to do that. Don't worry, it's only a paralyzing spell, you should be grateful."

Rukia only got more annoyed by the second from the way that the Shinigami was acting to her. Obviously she didn't care about class. But then her eyes widened a little bit as the odd girl unsheathed that butcher knife like sword that hung on her back. "Wh-what are you…" The ebony haired girl cut herself off as she saw the dark eyed girl plant the back of the hilt against an old woman's head that was suddenly in the room. The violet eyed girl seemed surprised that she didn't notice that other spirit.

"O-Oh no…Dear, I cannot go to Hell! An old woman like me would never survive there!" The old woman begged as rather odd sign popped on her forehead. She was shaking and really had no idea of what was happening, and she seemed worried. She was sweating from being so nervous.

The brunette shook her head, the scowl coming back already. "Don't panic, lady. You won't go to Hell but rather the Soul Society. It's much more peaceful there, don't worry." She explained with a soft tone that didn't exactly match her harsh expression. This however, brought the old woman peace, and before anyone could know, the woman was gone with the flash of a light.

After that, Rukia was left completely dumbfounded, once again. After a sigh, she began to ask questions, such as what happened to the spirit, and what exactly was happening. So the Shinigami sat down again and explained. Rukia was nodding to what the Shinigami was explaining. She explained that it was her duty to send the spirit to the Soul Society, and that what she did was called a Konso. She went on to explain that humans call it passing on regularly. The brunette explained that there were two types of souls in the Human World, one of them being Wholes, the ones that Rukia usually encountered, and the others that are called Hollows, which are the bad souls. After that, the Shinigami began to explain that it was her duty to send Wholes to the Soul Society again, and the second duty was to destroy the Hollows, and that that was her mission.

"Wait…Hold on…" Rukia reluctantly began as she finished listening to the Shinigami's explanation. "Are you telling me, that at this very moment, there's a Hollow running around!?" She exclaimed in a bit of frustration, confused as to why the girl was staying there with her, when she was supposed to be dealing with the Hollow. "Go kill it!" The ebony haired girl yelled, glaring at her.

A sigh came from the Shinigami's lips and she turned looking out the window. "I would…But for some reason I can't seem to sense it right now…" She whispered feeling annoyed with herself rather than with Rukia's outbursts.

Rukia was about to say something when a faint screech was vibrating through her head. "Oi! Fool! Can't you hear it! It's really loud! How can you not sense it coming this way!" The ebony haired girl exclaimed as her thin eyebrows furrowed, confused as to how someone couldn't hear such a racket.

The brunette looked over her shoulder at Rukia, and then suddenly before she could say much else, there it was. The screech that for some reason she couldn't hear before. She glared at nothing as the dark eyes narrowed. _Idiot! How could I have not sensed it before?! Is it because of this girl here? Impossible…It shouldn't be possible for her to hear it before me! _She scolded herself mentally. There was a loud crash nearby and the Shinigami stared off out the window, it had been coming from the backyard so it would appear.

Without even saying a word, the brunette opened the window and jumped out of it, entering the backyard, awaiting the evil soul. Rukia's eyes widened a bit. "Oi! Where are you going?! Wait!" She yelled, even knowing that the Shinigami wouldn't be able to hear her. She cringed as she stood up on her knees and then slowly she brought herself to her feet, it was painful and she didn't understand way. She tried her best to run but effectively failed, but she tried to rush as fast as she could to downstairs and her last resort exit.

Rukia tumbled her way through the door and gasped as she fell onto the ground. She groaned as she looked up, and her eyes widened. Her yard was a mess, and there was a rather large crater in the ground, she had seen the girl she met and wondered why she wasn't doing anything when the Hollow showed up. Rukia groaned and cringed more as she struggled against the spell placed on her. _Just…BREAK! _She yelled in her head, and she gave one last large pull and her arms broke free from the spell, causing her to pant from exhaustion.

The Shinigami's eyes widened as she looked over her shoulder at the ebony haired teenager. _That isn't at all possible! That human just…Broke the Kido spell! _She exclaimed mentally to herself in shock, not knowing exactly what kind of human this violet eyed girl was. It confused her, especially when most Shinigami she knew couldn't break from a spell like that. Not a paralyzing spell. Being distracted, the girl didn't notice that the Hollow was making a move at her, and right as she turned around to make an attack, the Hollow's large fist connected with her body and sent her flying a few ways, almost falling into the large pool that Rukia had in the yard.

Rukia's violet eyes widened themselves, and her eyebrows etched. "Oi!" She yelled as she was about to run in to help the Shinigami, but the brunette shook her head as she stood up, she cut off Rukia.

"No! Stay back!" She demanded before she was suddenly found in front of Rukia. One little punch from a Hollow wouldn't take out a Shinigami so easily. Besides, the girl had her pride to worry about in that case. _I never really realized it before…But it wasn't ME they were after…They were after the girl! _The Shinigami thought before she looked down at Rukia. "I want you to stay back, alright? This Hollow..Is after you! I cannot risk you getting damaged!"

Rukia stared at the older girl with confusion and shock, and her face looked like she had just witnessed tragedy. _All this time…All this damage was…Because of me?_ She asked herself mentally, then her eyes narrowed and eyebrows furrowed. She ran out in front of her new acquaintance and pointed to herself. "Oi! If you want my soul then come and get it! I can't have you hurt anyone else!" The ebony haired girl demanded harshly to the monster. The Hollow didn't mind the idea, and he began to charge at Rukia, his mouth wide open and ready to bite. Rukia watched and waited, trying her best to ignore the fear of actually being eaten alive by that horrid creature.

However, before she knew, her eyes widened once more at the sight she saw. The Shinigami was the one who had gotten bitten, she was bit pretty deep too from her shoulder and down to her waist, and her large sword was sticking through the Hollow's teeth. With a grunt and groan, the brunette got herself free from the Hollow's bite by slicing off one of its teeth, causing the Hollow to back up and hold its face. After the brunette had fallen, one could see a lot of blood flowing around her. Rukia stared in shock with wide eyes. "Shinigami!"

The brunette glared as she sat up slowly, with a wince, she turned and glared at the human being. "You idiot…One mere human's soul does not satisfy a Hollow for long! Even if it gets you it will still go after me and everyone else!" She yelled with a rasp voice. Rukia's eyes widened at this, she felt ashamed and terrible for having such a bad hold on the situation. Her eyes closed tightly and she clenched her fists in anger, feeling like the worst was going to happen. The Shinigami noticed this and she sighed, leaning against a buildings wall. "Hey…Do you wish to save everyone?"

Rukia turned to look down at the girl against the wall, her eyes wide once more. "I would love to! Is there a way!? Please hurry and tell me!" She yelled turning fully to the different being, quite desperate to know what the person before her had in mind.

The girl lifted her overly large sword and pointed it towards Rukia. "There is one way…You must become a Shinigami…" She started slowly so that Rukia would know that she wasn't trying to hurt her with the sword, and that it was a gesture. She took note of the confused face the ebony haired girl had, but she paid no mind to it. "Don't doubt yourself because you can! Place my Zanpakuto, Ghost Cutter, in front of your heart…And I will infuse you with half of my Shinigami Powers-My Spiritual Pressure!" She explained in a serious manor. "You will only have them temporarily to help you beat the Hollow…"

Rukia wasn't sure of the situation whatsoever. She had no idea what to do. "Can…Is it…Are you sure?" She asked wanting to shake her head and say no, but she couldn't bring herself to do that, she couldn't find it in herself to say no.

"I'm not sure…You seem to have a strong soul. The chance of success is low…If we fail you will die!" The girl explained some more, narrowing her dark brown eyes. "There isn't much time to ponder. This is the only way!" While she was explaining all of this, Rukia couldn't help but feel her heart beating heavily in her chest. Once again she had no idea what to do.

She began to think of all the people she cared about though. Her friends at school. Her brother. Her deceased sister. Now this Shinigami. Rukia smiled a little bit and walked over to the brunette. "I'll do it…Hand me the sword, Shinigami." The ebony haired girl agreed, her eyes still wide, but not nearly as wide as they had been before, and her heart was still beating heavily in her chest, but she paid no mind to it.

The brunette stood up, her dark brown eyes had softened and she was smiling for a change. "Not "Shinigami". My name is…Kurosaki Melek." The Shinigami finally fully introduced herself to Rukia, and then she got the sword in position, waiting for the ebony haired woman.

Rukia smiled as well, her eyes softening up a bit. "It's a pleasure. My name is Kuchiki Rukia." She introduced herself to Melek now. "Let's hope…This isn't our last meeting." She remarked while she took a hold of the large sword known as a Zanpakuto in front of her. She still felt nervous, but a little bit better at the same time. "Ready?" She asked just to be sure.

Melek only nodded, she had said nothing else and then the stab took place. However, after that there was a huge and terribly white bright light, making it hard for anyone to see anything. The Hollow stood there with its vision blinded unable to see, so it just stood there, waiting for the light to die down. Suddenly its arm was cut clean off, along with its legs, just like nothing. Behind it, stood Rukia. She was dressed in a kimono just like Melek had been. Her sword was hanging in her hands, by her side, and she glared at the monster before her.

"No…I had meant to give half but…Why is it that I lost all of my powers?" Melek questioned herself in confusion as she held her arm. She was now wearing a white yukata rather than her normal Shinigami uniform. _This sensation…I can't sense the Hollow's presence like before…My senses must've been jammed by this girl's power! I can't believe I never realized!_ She thought finally realizing what it was. _I hadn't experienced anything like this before…Her Zanpakuto is of normal size…But she has a strong Spiritual Pressure! What in the hell…Is up with this girl?!_ The brunette exclaimed in her head as she watched Rukia finish off the Hollow with one last swing of her sword. Rukia began to walk back over to Melek, but before she knew, Rukia Kuchiki had collapsed on the ground a few feet away from the brunette. Melek just sat there watching over Rukia when she heard a footstep behind her.

* * *

Bleach: Reverse, Chapter 1: Death and Moon, complete.

So in this chapter it's pretty much the introduction and in the next chapter we shall move things along, etc.

Next time on Bleach: Reverse!

Rukia thinks all is well, until the mysterious Shinigami appears at her school where everyone can see her!  
Does Rukia decided to stay a Shinigami a little longer?! All this and more, next time!

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**Nii-sama= Brother**

**Shinigami= Soul Reaper**

**Zanpakuto= Ghost cutter/Soul Slayer**


	2. Chapter 2: Starter

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite.**

Welcome back to Bleach: Reverse!

For starters I would like to thank the review I got, thank you very much for the support! Now, I have a plan for updating, and I will do my best to try and upload _at least_ twice a week, but I'll try _better _to upload every second day. It takes time though, so please bare with me, thank you :3

Reviews are welcome, just no flamers, thank you. Now onto the feature presentation.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Starter**

One could hear footsteps heading towards the ebony haired girl's room. The sound of them soon stopped when the person reached the door, and then there was a soft and quiet knock on the dark brown door. The violet eyed girl finished buttoning up her school uniform jacket and she opened the door to greet her older ebony haired brother. The shorter girl gave a faint bow, and her brother began to speak. "You have 15 minutes to get to school. I should hope that you will hurry." Byakuya began with his grey eyes open.

Rukia raised her terribly thin eyebrow as she stood up straight again, getting a better grip on her book bag. "Nii-sama…How did you sleep through everything that had happened last night?" She asked in a bit of confusion. After all there was a lot of yelling and explosions happening. It would be natural for someone to hear the yelling, wouldn't it?

Byakuya's brow rose as well, he gestured Rukia out of the room, and she walked out then looked up at him, waiting for an answer. "What are you talking about? All was quiet last night aside from the odd care that drove by." The pale man answered as the two of them began to walk downstairs to the main exit in the large noble home. "However, there's a hole in our backyard. Steel from our neighbours roof had landed in our yard."

The violet eyed girl stared at her brother in shock. That couldn't be possible. No, it wasn't possible. There was way too much noise for someone to ignore. "But…There was a lot of yelling and-" She was about to continue on but she stopped herself, thinking about it for a minute. _Wait…Maybe that Shinigami did something? Is she still here or maybe she went back to the Soul Society place she told me about…_The girl thought deeply, not noticing that Byakuya was scooting her out of the house. _That must be it. _"Never mind. Goodbye, Nii-sama." With that, the fifteen year old began to jog her way towards Karakura Highschool so she wouldn't be late.

* * *

A girl with orange bright hair was sitting at her desk in the 1-3 classroom in Karakura Highschool, a billion questions going through her head all at once. She was thinking about her friend, who was usually on her mind more than once a day. The silver eyed girl was also looking at the clock hanging up above the blackboard in the class. If she was late she would most likely be punished by the teacher. The buster girl sighed and rested her hand on her cheek staring off at the door as if waiting.

"Orihime! Don't waste your free time day-dreaming, it won't get you anywhere, y'know?!" A girl with spiky black hair remarked as she looked down at her best friend with a smile on her face. It wasn't something she wasn't used to, after all, it was Orihime, and the bubbly girl always got lost in her thoughts.

"Tatsuki…" Orihime greeted as her signature big smile entered her face. She was always happy to see Tatsuki; after all they had been best friends for such a long time. "Kuchiki-san is late!" The orange haired teenager whined with light blue chibi tears entering her eyes, a frown on her face.

Tatsuki stared at Orihime with a raised eyebrow, her hazel eyes showing a bit of confusion. "So what?" The spiky haired girl asked tilting her head to the side a little bit while taking a seat at her desk, which was beside Orihime's desk. "Why do you like her so much anyway? You barely know her." She stated, pointing her finger at the grey eyed busy girl.

Orihime pouted and placed her hands on her desk, looking back at Tatsuki. "I think she's cute, but she doesn't really hang around people! She's sort of…Closed up! I want to get to know her!" The girl explained with a bubbly nod, while she placed her finger to her chin, moving her big eyes up to the ceiling, thinking of opportunities. She sighed and looked back at Tatsuki. "You've known her longer than I have though! So she hangs around us sometimes!"

"Rukia? Oh, she might be absent today." A soft and gentle male's voice butted into the conversation the two teenagers were having. This caught both their attentions and they looked to see the ebony haired boy with his cell phone, just like always. He too was someone close to Rukia.

"What are you talking about Mizuiro? What happened?" Orihime asked in worry, her eyebrows etched up and she had a frown on her face. For comfort, Tatsuki rested her hand on the over-reacted girl's shoulder, and she moved her hazel eyes to Mizuiro. In her head she was hoping it wasn't something too serious, though she trusted Rukia to take care of things.

"Oh, they had a huge whole in their yard. A truck was driving by and when they turned something fell out of it, that's what I heard anyway. That or it was steel on the house next door that fell from the room." The ebony haired gentle boy explained as he took his seat, when he did he drew an invisible circle in the air to show how big the hole in the ground was.

"So, what happened to Rukia? Is she hurt? Dead-" Her thoughts were cut short as there was a light knock on Tatsuki's head; she turned her head a little and saw Rukia standing behind her with a frown and a somewhat annoyed look on her face.

"I'm alive…Sorry to disappoint," The ebony haired girl teased while taking a seat. Orihime had chimed a bubbly good morning to her, whom Rukia acknowledged, but she hadn't really cared much. Mizuiro also asked why she was there rather than at her house to help clean things up, in which she stated that Byakuya had wanted her to focus better for school.

While things were being said and all the classmates were chatting waiting for the class to actually start, a new person walked up beside where Rukia had been sitting. It was the Shinigami from the night before, but she was dressed like everyone else, and everyone could see her.

"Ahem, are you…Kuchiki?" The brunette cleared her throat before she moved her eyes down to Rukia, her arms crossed over her chest. When this was said, Rukia stood up and looked beside her, her violet eyes widening at what she was seeing.

Rukia was in shock while Mizuiro began to introduce. "Oh yeah, that's right. This is Kurosaki Melek, the new transfer student. Her parents and her had to move because of some weird tragedy apparently." The boy explained while he was pointing at the Kurosaki with his pale thumb.

Melek smiled as she placed her hand out. "Oh, Rukia. Do you mind if I sit next to you? I need some text books." The brunette supposedly requested, though, one could barely call it that. The tone of her voice was a little bit harsh, but she purposefully made it sweet and innocent, trying to get a hold of the 'school girl' ways. Rukia stared at her, then looked at her hand and flinched at the message. On Melek's hand it read 'Make a scene, and you're screwed.'

Rukia smiled tensely and she grabbed the brunette's pale wrist and began walking towards the school door. "Alright, well I'll show you where to get them! Let's go!" The ebony haired girl exclaimed as she began to actually run out of the room in a hurry, ignoring everyone saying that class was about to start.

* * *

After a long run the two girls came to a stop in a secluded area in the school grounds where no one was around, just like what Rukia had wanted. She had already let go of Melek's wrist and was now standing in front of her, looking up at the Shinigami before her, a somewhat annoyed look on her pale face. "Alright, explain why you're here." She wanted answers as soon as she could get them; she wanted no one to play around with her.

Melek blinked and raised her eyebrow whilst she narrowed her dark brown eyes. "Explain what, ojou-san?" The brunette asked with a sigh, not quite sure why Rukia had been freaking out as much as she had been. The pale Shinigami figured it was just something to be taken lightly rather than serious, but she guessed not.

"Explain why you're here! And don't call me "Ojou-san". Why are you in my class? Isn't your work here done? Why didn't you leave back to Soul Society?!" The ebony haired school girl asked question after question, watching as Melek held her right arm, sweat dropping at all the questions the violet eyed girl had been asking. Rukia also hid the fact that she felt a little offended by being called ojou-san, because people regularly teased her because of her short height. It wasn't her fault she was that short, she had always been like that.

"I cannot go back to the Soul Society. I have to be a Shinigami to do so." Melek responded quietly while she lowered her brow, looking down at the violet eyed girl before her. She resented saying that, however it was the truth, and the truth was the only way she could answer Rukia's questions. Though, she wished it wasn't true.

There was a long silence as Rukia stared at the brunette before her. "Huh?" She asked while her dark thin eyebrow rose a little bit confused as to what Melek was getting at exactly.

"I lost all of my Spiritual Pressure!" Melek exclaimed hiding the bit of lost pride inside of herself. After that, Rukia asked what had happened to them and where they went. She had no idea at all as to what was to come next. "You have all my powers. They're inside you." Melek explained, then sighed at the confused face Rukia had. "Not in your body, but your soul. You've become a Shinigami. You stole all of my powers from me last night. I can only perform some Kido spells now, and I have to rely on this damned gigai." The brunette said in conclusion with a sigh.

Rukia tilted her head to the side a little bit, her finger pointing to Melek, a confused expression on her face. "What's a…Gigai?" The ebony haired teenager asked in curiosity, sort of finding an interest in it.

Melek pointed to herself and looked down at the violet eyed girl. "A gigai is a temporary body we Shinigami use in case of emergencies. We have to use them if we lose our powers." The dark eyed girl continued, and then noticed Rukia still looked confused. "It looks human so that I'm not easy prey to a Hollow."

The ebony haired girl thought about it for a moment then looked up at the powerless Shinigami. "I see, so that's why everyone could see you! That makes a lot more sense now." Rukia sighed then another thought struck her, the one she wanted to know about in the first place. "What does a powerless Shinigami want with me?" She asked in confusion, once again. Something Rukia figured she would get used to when being talking to Melek.

Giving a rather nervous laugh, Melek raised her finger and smiled. "Okay, to the point…Until I regain my lost powers, _you_ have to do the work of a Shinigami!" The brunette exclaimed pointing her pale fragile finger towards Rukia, now thankful that the shorter girl had taken them to a more secluded area. Shinigami business was confidential after all. It wasn't as though Shinigami went around befriending humans all day.

"No! I can't!" Rukia yelled as she now glared her violet eyes up at Melek in annoyance. After that, Melek stated that she would help her and that since Rukia was the one with the powers that she could do it. Melek had also mentioned that it was all the ebony haired girl's fault. "Listen. I said no! Besides, I only did it to protect my brother…" She turned around and began to walk away, back to where her class was, and heading down the long empty field at the school grounds.

Melek watched as Rukia was walking away. The brunette rolled her eyes cursing to herself. _What a fool…_The now powerless Shinigami thought to herself mentally. She pulled out a crimson red glove from her pocket and she placed it on her hand, on the glove was a skull with blue flames surrounding it. With that, the girl began to run after Rukia Kuchiki. She called to the one who stole her powers causing the ebony haired girl to turn around, and before she knew, Melek had planted her palm on Rukia's forehead.

To Rukia it was like someone had been playing tug a war with her, except without the tug on the other side. She felt herself fall backwards on the ground, causing her to fall on her behind, but she saw and watched as her other body fell forward on the ground before her. Rukia looked at herself, noticing she was wearing her Shinigami outfit, with her sword sheathed on her hip. "Wh-wh-wh-what the hell?! Is that my soul?! Wake up!" She yelled at herself in panic while throwing her hand over her heart.

"Oi! Come with me. Hurry up, come on." Melek ordered in a serious way, though, she did seem rather nonchalant as she looked down at the girl wearing black who was standing up at this point.

* * *

It didn't take long for the two girls to head over to a park that was near the school. It seemed more like a child's park rather than a park for kids that are twelve years and up. It had a set of baby swings, a set of normal swings, a marry-go-round, and a slide. It was surrounded by lush forest and there was a lot of dirt pathways leading in all different directions.

Rukia looked around the park before she moved her eyes up to Melek who had taken out a small flip-phone. "What are we doing here?" The ebony haired teenager asked in confusion. No one was there; it was a vacant park, to Rukia it seemed like there was no real reason to be there at all.

After Melek flipped her phone shut and placed it in her school uniform pocket, she looked down at the shorter girl. "Orders from the Soul Society. A spirit comes here, right?" The brunette began as she crossed her arms over her chest, when Rukia gave a nod to this, Melek continued. "A Hollow will appear about now…"

As if on cue, there was a loud ear breaking screech that would blow off any normal person's eardrums. But what Rukia couldn't ignore, was that she heard the sound of a little girl screaming. There were footsteps heard, coming in the direction of the two different beings. There were also larger and heavier footsteps heard too. Soon, out of the bushes came the little girl Rukia heard screaming, she was wearing a white dress and had black pigtails with pretty green eyes, a chain was on her chest. Not too long after the girl had run out, a large Hollow that looked very spider like was hurrying after the spirit.

Rukia's violet eyes widened as she watched the little girl being easily chased by the monster. She put her hand on her sword's maroon coloured hilt instinctively, and went to go run through the gate to go assist the child, however she was stopped as the powerless Shinigami grabbed her shoulder, holding her back. Rukia turned to her with her thin eyebrows furrowed. "Oi! Let me go, I have to go help her!" She exclaimed in annoyance, jerking her shoulder free, though she stayed put to see what Melek had to say.

"That's a stranger." Melek stated with a scoff while rolling her dark brown eyes. "Are you going to help her?" The brunette asked while almost glaring at the foolish shorter girl before her, a rather annoyed look was on her face while asking that.

Rukia's fists clenched and she fully turned to Melek now. "Idiot! I have to! She'll be eaten!" The pale school girl yelled in anger, a bit confused as to what exactly Melek was getting at.

"Ha! In your sight or out of your sight, they will be attacked either way!" She retorted as her glare remained on Rukia, her annoyed look getting twice as annoyed. Rukia's eyes widened a little bit at this and she looked back to the little girl after hearing a crash and the sound of someone falling on dirt. If she fell the Hollow would get her faster, Rukia's eyebrows furrowed at the thought of that, she turned again and was about to help, but was stopped. "Don't help her!" Melek shouted, causing Rukia to look over at her again. "Listen, if you save her now she'll only end up being eaten later unless you do my job! You'll only save her just because she's nearby?! That is not how it works!" Rukia remained silent and still, she was in a bit of shock, though she felt her face get warm, and her fists clench tighter.

"A Shinigami must be fair to all spirits! Only saving them when it's convenient won't do! Don't bother helping the child unless you can commit! If you are going to save her now, then you must try to save them all!" Melek continued on while her own pale fists clenched. "Be willing to go anywhere! Be willing to sacrifice yourself for them!" She exclaimed, and when she had Rukia remembered the night before when the brunette came and helped her.

_Sacrifice myself?…That's right…I'm…_Rukia shook her head. She grabbed her sword's hilt again and hopped over the fence standing before the Hollow. She ignored the confused look on the Hollow's face. The ebony haired girl was quick; she withdrew her sword and quickly cut off the Hollow's right leg. After that, Melek questioned Rukia if she had made her decision; Rukia looked over her shoulder while stabbing her sword in the ground. "Will you shut up a minute?! I don't care about self sacrificing crap or this commitment stuff either! I helped her because I was here! What are you going to do about it?!" The ebony haired girl snapped in annoyance, getting a confused expression from Melek.

"What?!"

Rukia then pointed at the brunette while she withdrew her sword from the ground. "What about you?! You sacrificed yourself to save me that night! Was that just your Shinigami duty? Duty is no reason to sacrifice yourself!" The violet eyed Rukia yelled while she stabbed her thin sword through the Hollow's mask, effectively killing it. "At least not for me!"

Rukia looked over her shoulder at the brunette watching her and sighed. "I'm not ready to commit. Heck, I might run if things get way too hectic. I can't promise that I'll always be willing to risk my life for a stranger…" She went on then turned fully to Melek. "But, I owe you one, and I'm not a scum bag!" The ebony haired girl remarked while she walked back over to Melek.

After getting back to the powerless Shinigami, Rukia sighed once more and placed her pale hand out in front of her, causing the black fabric of her Shinigami uniform to shift a little bit. In her other hand was still her sword that was hanging by her side. "I'll help you with this Shinigami job of yours. I won't enjoy it though." Rukia had finally agreed.

Melek sighed as she shook her head. She rolled her dark brown eyes then looked down at the ebony haired short girl. There was a smile on Melek's pale face and she shook Rukia's hand. "Alright. Good luck to you." The brunette sighed with a bit of enlightenment while she let go of the younger girl's hand.

* * *

It was the next day and Orihime was walking away from the supermarket, and walking back to her apartment. She had a bag of groceries in her hands, her yellow flowery long skirt lightly flowing while she was walking across the road, her purple shirt flowing in the wind. However, as she was humming a song to herself while walking across the street, a car was driving by, not slowing down whatsoever.

* * *

It was a sunny day in Karakura town, and the sun's shine reflected brightly off of the water from the river nearby. The park was vacant aside from the one or two birds that flew by and the two people who were there. It was Melek and Rukia who were there, Rukia was occupied, and Melek was too. The brunette had been reading a book, though every bit of dialogue that popped up she read allowed with a bit of emotion.

In the middle of her reading, Rukia walked up behind her and she quietly cleared her throat, and then she started out with a, "Oi! Do you mind?!" She yelled causing the brunette to shriek in surprise. "What are you doing?!"

Melek pouted while she placed the book down on the picnic table nearby. "I was reading. Clearly. I was trying to learn contemporary vocabulary of this world." The brunette wearing a blue dress explained with a sigh while crossing her arms over her chest in a bit of annoyance.

Rukia rolled her eyes a little bit while sweat dropping. "You weren't. Not with that thing…You were studying a horror manga while I was training my Shinigami butt off? How noble of you." The ebony haired girl remarked in an almost teasing way which she quickly and quietly corrected with a fake cough into her fist.

Melek blinked and raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "You…Finished training already?" She asked while she tilted her head to the side a little bit. It was only noon and they had gotten there a quarter to noon.

Rukia nodded once again placing her hand on the baseball machine. "Of course! I hit all of these stupid pepper ball things a hundred times right? I'm done!" The ebony haired woman exclaimed while placing the baseball bat on her shoulder. "What will this accomplish anyhow? Oh, and this machine where did you get it?" Question after question, something Melek knew she would definitely have to get used to with this human.

"Fool! Only the _wrong_ balls had pepper in them!" Melek snapped in annoyance with a red anime vein popping up and down on her forehead. Rukia gave Melek a 'What the hell' face, and Melek nodded. "Yeahhhh…You didn't hit all of them, did you?" She asked sweat dropping, while her temper went away.

Rukia smiled sheepishly, placing her hand behind her head. "Yes! Great!" She exclaimed while she sweat dropped.

"What's the point of the exercise?! You idiot! I told you to only hit the balls with the heads on them!" Melek snapped while she leaned towards the shorter girl in annoyance, her temper coming back once again, her patients completely lost at that point. _Why? Why me? _She questioned herself in her head.

Rukia snapped too and took out the two balls from the machine and placed them in front of her. "How should I know?! And it's absolutely impossible to tell the difference between the heads and hands you draw!" The violet eyed teenager with Shinigami powers retorted while her eyes narrowed in annoyance.

While they were arguing about the exercise and the drawings on the baseballs, Orihime was walking by when she saw Rukia. A wide smile appeared on her face and she began to run down the hill, her grocery bag held securely in her hand, and whiling she was running she called out to Rukia, shouting her name. When she reached the bottom of the hill, she saw another figure there but didn't quite recognize the person from her point of view so she quickly ran towards the area.

While that was happening, Melek had began to explain to Rukia that the Hollow's weakest point is it's head, and that a really hard 'whack' as she put it, would split the monsters head right open. She went on to explain that the exercise would help Rukia crack the Hollow's head open with precision no matter the case. After she explained that Rukia had questioned why she needed to do that, considering she defeated the Hollows well enough. Melek sweat dropped at the question then went on to explain that she had never killed a Hollow in one hit before. Melek went on to say that going from behind and attacking would be better, that that was the essence of it. She also added that Rukia was lucky to be alive.

"But I can't go from behind that's cheating!" Rukia complained while she crossed her arms over her chest in defiance. "I'm not that heartless."

Melek shook her head. "Fool! Save the code of bushido for human enemies. Hollows are your prey; there is no fairness in it." She explained in all seriousness. Then she went on. "That kind of thinking will get you killed!"

Rukia was about to say something when she was cut off. "Kuchiki-san!" Came the happiest voice that she had every heard, and she recognized who it belong to right away. The short girl turned around and looked up at Orihime and questioned her. "Oh I was shopping for dinner~ I bought leeks, butter, jelly, all sorts of things!" She chimed while pulling out said objects before placing them back. "What are you doing here?" She questioned in curiosity, before looking behind her. "Oh! Kurosaki-chan!"

Melek blinked and then scowled at the 'chan' honorific and then raised her eyebrow, ignoring the 'chan' bit of things. "Uh…Yes? Who are you?" The brunette asked in confusion, not remembering this cheery busty girl whatsoever. It was a bad habit of hers that she would forget names and faces.

Rukia scowled and pinched Melek's pale arm sweat dropping. "Oi! Fool! She's in our class! Inoue Orihime!" The violet eyed girl whispered in annoyance. After that, Melek turned back to the orange haired girl with a rather fake smile, though Orihime seemed to have not noticed the fact that it wasn't a legit smile.

"Oh yes! Inoue, I remember now~" The brunette chimed raising her voice a little to make it squeaky, while she bowed, not curtsied. If one thing was for certain, Shinigami or powerless Shinigami, she would never curtsy. She had no time for formal behaviour like that. After that the grey eyed Orihime bowed back while smiling with a faint blush.

Rukia couldn't help but notice that Orihime's arm was wrapped up. "Inoue…What happened to you?" The ebony haired girl asked in curiosity, her thin eyebrow rose. "Did you fall while coming here?" Rukia asked, knowing how clutzy the busty girl was.

Orihime smiled and shook her head, placing her finger to her bottom lip, her blush remaining. "Oh…This. No, I got run over by a car while I was crossing the street!" The orange haired girl explained, seeming rather calm about the situation entirely. "It seems to be happening a lot!" It was natural that Orihime would get hurt, she usually did everyday. But this astonished Rukia and the ebony haired girl didn't know how to react, so then Rukia asked if she was upset about it, however Orihime said things as if it was the most casual thing in the world.

While they were talking, Melek couldn't help but notice a dark spot on Orihime right leg. She looked down a little while she knelt on her knee, looking at the mark. It was odd; it almost looked like a wide claw mark. It was far too big to be from a wild animal and far too oddly shaped to be from any ordinary car. Melek had a feeling she knew what it was.

* * *

Bleach: Reverse, chapter 2: Starter, complete!

So in this chapter, things are getting accomplished, the plot begins to move on at a steady pace now!

Next time on Bleach: Reverse!:

Inoue Orihime has an enemy on her tail?! The truth behind Hollows! Can Rukia and Melek make it in time to help Orihime before it's too late?! All this and more next time!

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**Shinigami= Soul Reaper**

**Nii-sama= Brother**

**Ojou-san= Little girl**


	3. Chapter 3: The Hollow's Identities

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite.**

****Alright, I know. It's been a long time, and I apologize for that. I was lacking inspiration so I just laid it off for awhile. The same thing happened with SCHERZO too, so I wasn't ripping you guys off, trololo. I will do my best to update regularly again, I'm beginning to regain my inspiration.

Also, a little warning, this chapter cuts some dialogue because I didn't want the chapter to be TOO long, but I explain things in paragraph, so it's pretty much the same stuff. Also, the editing is a bit choppy, so I apologize. I'm tired, haha.

Reviews are welcome, just no flamers. Thank you and enjoy the presentation.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Hollow's Identities…**

After talking with Inoue and staring at the wound that was on her leg, the young fifteen year older girl left with a bubbly smile. It was an awkward time with Inoue, considering Melek didn't really know her, but it worked out. Melek learned that Inoue had an older brother that had died when she as at a young age, she also learned that Inoue and Rukia weren't too close. Inoue waved to both Rukia and Melek and the she turned around and continued her way towards her house. By the time she left it was around sunset. It was getting late and unless if Rukia wanted to get into trouble, she would have to start heading back to her own place. The ebony haired girl began to walk away, but suddenly a thought struck her mind.

"Uhm…Do you have a home down here?" Rukia asked as she sweat dropped a little bit. After all Melek was originally a Shinigami and she lived in the Soul Society. It didn't make sense to Rukia that she would have a place in the Human World. Rukia crossed her arms and she waited for the brunette to answer her.

Melek turned to Rukia with a smirk. "Does my life really matter to you?" The pale girl asked in an arrogant tone. Rukia felt a vein popping up and down on her forehead in annoyance at that. That made Melek laugh a little bit, clearly amused by Rukia's reaction.

Rukia almost glared with her violet big eyes. "Hell no, baka!" The ebony haired girl snapped with annoyance in her voice. _She thinks she's so important…_Rukia thought to herself with an annoyed look on her face.

Melek turned around swiftly and she began walking away from the Shinigami in training. "Then don't ask." Rukia flinched at that and she clenched her fists in annoyance, once again. Her temper had never run so short before, there was just something about Melek that made her snap. It was hard to tell whether it was a good thing or a bad thing, considering she did try her best to remain calm most of the time. "Later." Rukia blinked out of her thoughts as she continued watching Melek walk away.

Thankfully for Rukia she had arrived home right before the sun had gone down. Her brother wasn't angry with her, and things were going well for her for once. She was usually bad on time, especially because of the spirits. Of course it may get worse for her if she were to really continue the Shinigami job she agreed to do. Rukia had been debating all through dinner with herself if she really made a smart choice. Whenever her brother brought up small talk she would answer with simple answers and go back to thinking.

It had been on her mind for awhile and she found it hard to concentrate on many other things. Her brother noticed this so after dinner he had excused Rukia to go to her room, and the young brunette obliged, immediately heading up. She knew that she didn't need to get her brother involved, she wouldn't do that. After all she worked hard the other night to become a Shinigami just to save him. Him and her friends that was.

Rukia let out a sigh as she plopped down on her bed, making some of her bunny pillows flop up for a moment. The window was open and it sent in a nice warm nightly breeze. It cooled the room down considerably and it made Rukia relax a little bit. However, that relaxing time that Rukia was enjoying was quickly cut short as there was a knock on her door. Rukia sat up with a silent sigh and she turned towards the door, calling for the person to enter. She feared it was her brother, she feared that he would interrogate her or something.

But then she sighed with relief when she found out it was just a house maid that the Kuchiki's had hire. The girl stepped in and she bowed. She was wearing a black long sleeved dress, and she had a snow white apron tied around her. Her black hair was tied in a bun on top of her head. "I'm sorry for intruding, Rukia-sama." Her voice was quiet but high-pitched. Rukia shrugged smiling faintly, and she waited for the maid to continue. "I was doing your laundry when I noticed a pair of your pyjamas weren't there. Have you seen them?"

Rukia blinked her big violet eyes in confusion. She swore she took all of her laundry down to the laundry room before leaving the house that morning. Perhaps they had been mixed up in a different pile with clothes. Maybe they were clean and just in a different basket. Rukia didn't quite know the answer though. "I'm sorry, I don't know. Don't worry, I have plenty." Rukia nodded with a smile.

The young maid girl smiled very faintly with a blush. Rukia was always so nice to her and she enjoyed it. In her other houses that she was a maid in, they didn't treat her nearly as nice as Rukia did. The maid bowed and she left the room, lightly closing the door behind her. After the girl left, Rukia lied down on her bed again, placing her arms behind her head. She blankly stared at the roof with a quiet sigh. She had a lot to think about and she didn't even know where to start.

In a what seemed to be dark room, Melek was laying there on a soft mattress that was thankfully well fitted in the room. She was wearing a yellow plaid pair of pyjamas; they were quite comfortable to her actually. But she did much prefer her own Shinigami clothes. She was staring at the ceiling when there was a beeping noise. Quickly, Melek pulled out a small rectangular cell phone, and she flipped it open. Melek scowled at it, she always hated carrying around that cell phone, but it was for the better.

_Hm? An order? But where? _Melek scowled deeper and then her dark brown eyes widened a little bit. She sat up quickly and she stood up, almost falling over from tripping over her feet. She went to the door and she pulled it open. "Rukia!" Melek called.

Rukia flinched as she quickly sat up in her bed at the sudden outburst. Looks like that odd beeping noise was really coming from her room after all. Her violet eyes were wide and she had chibi tears because of the sudden outburst, she was caught quite off guard. "What?! WAIT! Where did you come from?!" The ebony haired girl snapped with her thin black eyebrows furrowed deeply. Rukia was so confused at the moment she really had no idea where she should start.

Melek scowled as she stepped out of the closet. She was quite thankful that it was a walk in closet as well. It was quite comforting and nice. Though she did miss her own place back at the Soul Society. "There's an order! A Hollow is on its way!" Melek exclaimed as she quickly placed on her red glove. Rukia's violet eyes widened a little bit at that.

"Where is it?" Rukia asked urgently. Suddenly Melek ran towards her and she grabbed Rukia's forehead while pulling her away her bed. Rukia's physical body slammed down on the bed, while Rukia was now in her Shinigami form, her violet eyes still wide. She was confused at first, but then she flinched and scowled when she saw a large hand thrash its way up from under the bed.

Melek jumped out of the way quickly before the whole Hollow came from the bed. The Hollow was serpent like. He had red long muscular arms. His chest area was snow white and he had a large whole in his chest, like most Hollows. His tail was long and it had many scales on it. His eyes were glowing a bright yellow and he had black short hair.

Rukia quickly withdrew her weapon, not quite used to the feeling of it yet. Nevertheless she got into a defensive stance, while jumping away from the Hollow's first attack. Not too long after the Hollow made his attack, she jumped forward and slammed her long thin sword on the right side of the Hollow's head. Unfortunately it didn't sink in deep enough. The mask broke just a little bit and when it did her eyes widened. She stood frozen as the Hollow suddenly disappeared.

Melek scowled and she began to head for the window. "Let's go, it got away!" The brunette snapped and she stopped when Rukia still didn't move an inch. Melek frowned as she fully turned towards the substitute. "What's wrong?" The pale girl asked with an impatient tone.

Rukia narrowed her eyes softly as she stared at the ground with her violet eyes. "What's going on? That face…" The ebony haired girl trailed off with her voice shaking a little bit. She looked up at the dark brown eyed girl. "That was Inoue's older brother!" The ebony haired girl yelled in confusion. She knew that Inoue's brother had been killed for awhile now, what she saw made her on edge.

The brunette frowned as she looked at Rukia closely. She noticed the pain that she had in her voice, she also noticed the confusion. Melek softened her dark brown eyes as she half lidded them. She crossed her arms over her chest as she looked down at the equally pale girl. "I told you that hitting them in the back of the head is the objective…To minimize injury. However there is a more important reason…One blow to kill them, so that you never learn the Hollow's human identity!" Rukia flinched when she heard those words come from the former Shinigami's mouth. "All Hollows were once humans, Rukia!"

* * *

Inoue and Tatsuki were having a great time at Inoue's place. They had been having dinner together and they were having fun chatting. They didn't even notice that Orihime's pink little teddy bear got a tear in it suddenly.

* * *

Rukia and Melek had remained in the room they were in and Melek remained with her eyes downcast. The brunette sighed. "They were all normal humans once." The brunette repeated as her solemn face became serious. The tensions were a bit high in the room and the feeling was uncomfortable, but it was definitely mutual.

Rukia stood there in the room the whole time, listening to what Melek had been saying. It made a little bit of sense to her, but she didn't want to believe it. It made no sense that Inoue's older brother would just become a Hollow. Inoue's older brother was a good man who looked after Inoue when he was alive. Rukia felt her face grow warm and she felt her pale small fist clench a little bit. The pale and short girl stormed up to Melek. She grabbed the collar of her pyjamas and she pulled the taller girl down to her height.

"Normal?! You told me…They were **monsters**! I gotta kill them?!" The ebony haired short girl snapped. There was no way she could bring herself to kill something that was once human, especially if it was someone she once knew not too long ago.

"That's right!" Melek yelled back as she jerked away from Rukia's grip, annoyance and impatience written all over her face. "They **are **monsters **now**! We must kill them!" The pale former Shinigami exclaimed as she backed away from Rukia, narrowing her dark brown eyes.

Rukia flinched and she shook her head, the fringe in the middle of her pale face shaking her head. She still didn't want to believe it, but Melek sounded very convincing, and Melek didn't seem to be the type of person to lie about such serious things. The look on her face and the determination in her voice read truth. "So-So…All the ones I hit…They were-"

"No time to argue!" Melek snapped as she opened the large window that was in Rukia's bedroom. She turned back to the ebony haired violet eyed younger girl. Her dark brown eyes were a little bit wide, but they were serious. "That girl is going to die!" The brunette exclaimed and Rukia felt her eyes widen.

* * *

Back at Inoue's house Tatsuki looked furious. She slammed her hands on Inoue's table and it made the girl flinched with a pout on her face. Tatsuki had a blush on her face, but it seemed to be not from embarrassment, but rather from what seemed to be anger. "Are you freaking STUPID?!" The spiky black haired girl exclaimed and it made Inoue pout deeper.

She hadn't been expecting such an outburst, but it wasn't exactly something she didn't expect. It was Tatsuki after all, she knew Tatsuki like the back of her hand. Inoue had a blush on her face as she looked at Tatsuki's hazel eyes with her own silver ones. "Don't be rude, I'm not totally stupid…" She quietly mumbled in embarrassment.

The two girls began chit-chatting about how Inoue had blown her chance at getting to know Rukia better. After all Inoue did want to get to know the shorter girl better, she did admire the young girl. She just never got the chance to talk to her that much, which was unfortunate. Then Tatsuki said some things about when Inoue were to take a walk with Rukia to pull her down and interrogate her with questions. It made Inoue spit out her drink and blush very hard. It was all so embarrassing to Inoue, but Tatsuki seemed to be enjoying herself a bit. She loved to tease Inoue about how she admired Rukia so much. Tatsuki never really understood.

Not too long after their conversation, Inoue began to fantasize about certain things that she wanted to happen with herself and Rukia. Rukia and she would go racing, and a creepy athlete would come by and they would have to race twice as hard. Or they would be investigators and have to solve a crime scene. Right as they were about to solve the case, the enemy would pull out a gun and threaten them. What Inoue didn't realize was that she had been acting out her fantasies and it made Tatsuki stare at her in confusion.

Thankfully for Inoue and Tatsuki there was an odd sound that snapped Inoue out of her thoughts. They both turned and looked over their shoulders to see what it was. It turned out to be Inoue's ripped pink teddy bear; however Inoue didn't notice the rip right away. Inoue quickly ran over to the bear and she picked it up with chibi tears in her eyes. She began to whine that she didn't want "Enraku" to be injured, but as she did that, she finally found the rip. But there was something else that she was confused about. In the palm of her hand was blood.

"That's not…How is Enraku bleeding?" Inoue trailed off in shock. Her silver eyes were a little bit wide. Just as she was about to turn the bear over to investigate what it really was, her silver eyes widened. A large red arm thrust its way through her body, right through the middle of her busty chest. Inoue let out a shaky breath but then her body flew backwards, past the table and past Tatsuki.

Tatsuki widened her hazel eyes. "What's wrong, Orihime?!" She exclaimed with worry and confusion. She turned to run towards Inoue, but a chill ran up her spine and she stopped.

* * *

Rukia looked over her shoulder at the pale brunette who was on her back. It was the only way for them to stay at the same speed so Rukia didn't mind giving Melek a piggyback. "Hollows attack their own families?!" The ebony haired girl exclaimed with a frown on her pale face. When Melek nodded Rukia's frown deepened. "But I thought that Hollows attacked randomly?"

Melek let out a quiet sigh as she gave yet another nod. "That's only after they've finished eating their own families!" The brunette explained and Rukia felt her violet eyes widen in uncertainty. It was disgusting to her and she couldn't stand that fact. Rukia muttered something in disbelief and Melek continued on. "One more thing…They don't eat souls because they are hungry. They eat souls to ease their pain."

Rukia frowned as she continued to jump from rooftop to rooftop; as she did Melek went on explaining. Melek had explained that Hollows were fallen souls, souls that didn't pass on to the Soul Society by a Shinigami. She went on to explain that was why she questioned Rukia about Inoue's family, to see why the Hollow had grabbed her. After all, she did know marks like that; she knew that it was a Hollow that had grabbed Inoue. After long explanations, Rukia began to hurry faster and faster towards Inoue's house, hoping that they weren't too late.

* * *

Tatsuki was still standing in the room but she was frightened. She had know idea as to what was happening and Inoue wasn't answering her. Her shoulder was bleeding and she felt sweat drip off of her chin. She couldn't see anything that could cut her and she was afraid of what was going to happen. Suddenly, before she could do anything, she felt something slam her down and the breath was knocked out of her. She looked confused but twice as scared as before.

Inoue was holding her hands together and she watched the scene take place before her with wide silver eyes. She saw a huge monster with his large hand on Tatsuki. _What is going on? Is that a monster? _Inoue had tears in her eyes, but from the corner of her eye she saw her body lying on the ground, and she saw a chain connected to her body as well. _What is happening to me…? _Inoue asked with fear. Inoue began to pull on the chain that was on her chest. _Why is there a chain? Am I dead? I can't breathe…I don't like this…_

Inoue looked over and she saw Tatsuki being hurt by the monster. "Tatsuki!" She cried out, but no one seemed to notice, not even the monster. That was when Inoue came to the conclusion that she wasn't day dreaming. Everything that was happening was far too real. Inoue was determined to save Tatsuki and she ran towards the monster, trying to hide her fear. She let out a battle cry as she slammed her body against the large red arm of the monster. After the hand left, Inoue turned to Tatsuki who was coughing. "Tatsuki! Are you okay? You have to run, Tatsuki!" Inoue cried but it looked like it was no use.

Then Inoue flinched when she heard a spine chilling noise. She looked up at the monster that was above her. "It's no use, Orihime. She can't see us. She can't hear us." The monster said and Inoue stared at the monster with wide and uncertain eyes. She looked confused but mostly afraid. "You don't recognize me…That wounds me, Orihime!"

Inoue wanted to scream when she saw that the monster was charging at her, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She also wanted to move but she couldn't do that either. She felt the rush of the enemy going towards her. Inoue closed her eyes tightly with tears in them, and she waited for death. When she opened her eyes again she saw a black baggy sleeve flapping near her face. She stared in shock and confusion at what she saw in front of her.

Rukia was standing in front of her, in a black kimono no less. She had a long thin sword and it stopped the monster's attack. Inoue had a little bit of a blush on her face, but mostly because of the adrenaline rushing through the course of her body. "Kuchiki-san!" Her high-pitched voice exclaimed with shock. Her eyebrows were raised in an arch as she stayed sitting where she was.

"You think you can stop me?" The Hollow asked as Rukia glared at him.

Rukia's eyes were shadowed but you could see the frown she had. Rukia had an annoyed smirk on her face. "Sorry Mr. Hollow…But that's a Shinigami's job. If you want Orihime for dinner…Than I'm your first course!" Rukia yelled as she lifted her head up, her violet eyes were angry and she furrowed her thin eyebrows, glaring at the monster.

The Hollow growled as it backed away from Rukia a little bit. No one moved after that. The room was quiet but the tensions were high. Rukia didn't move her violet eyes off of the Hollow. _Maybe my cut scared him…Why else isn't he attacking? _Rukia asked herself as she looked around the room. Her eyes widened a little bit. There Tatsuki was lying on the ground unconscious. _Damn it! Tatsuki…She just had to be here!_ Rukia frowned, ashamed that she couldn't get there on time. Then she saw something else. It was a body lying down, it looked unconscious. _Who is that…? _Rukia looked closer and her violet eyes widened. _Inoue?! But she's behind me!_

Rukia looked over her shoulder with her violet eyes remaining wide. It was true Inoue was still behind her, but her body was also lying on the other side of the room with a long chain attached to it. Inoue smiled brightly with a faint blush. "I was right! It's you, Kuchiki-san!" The orange haired girl chimed with joy. Rukia just stared at Inoue in shock and she had a flashback. She remembered herself complaining about people seeing her in the Shinigami uniform, but she also remembered Melek saying something about a Shinigami being a spirit entity, and that only other spiritual entities could see them.

Rukia shook her head as she lowered her guard. "How…Can you see me?" She asked with her tone soft but serious. Inoue raised her thin eyebrow as she tilted her head to the side. Clearly she was confused, but Rukia was as well. Rukia looked closely, and then she noticed that Inoue really did have a chain attached to her. Then Rukia felt a chill go up her spine.

"Isn't it obvious? Orihime is…Already dead!" The Hollow exclaimed as he thrashed his large white and black tail at Rukia. Rukia was quick though and she raised her sword to make a counter attack, but unfortunately because of the Hollow's scales she couldn't actually get any damage on him. Because of that Rukia was sent flying out the window. Rukia grabbed the air and she steadied herself out, and then she frowned at the Hollow as it came out. "What's wrong? You talk tough, but you are far too slow. Is it too shocking that Orihime's soul has been forced from her body? Huh, Kuchiki Rukia?!"

The Hollow shouted and as he did he had gathered up a lot of pale green disgusting saliva. Then he shot it out at Rukia who had widened her eyes. The saliva aimed for Rukia's wrist. It began to steam up her hand and Rukia dropped her sword to hold her wounded and burning hand. "Acid?!" The ebony haired girl exclaimed in shock. Before she could react properly, the Hollow slammed his tail on her back, and she went flying to the ground.

Melek began to run towards the substitute Shinigami. "Rukia!" She called as the Hollow went back inside the house, through the window.

The Hollow had grabbed Inoue with his large crimson hand and Inoue flinched. She looked out the window when she saw that Rukia was hurt. "Kuc-Kuchiki-san!" Her high-pitched voice rung out with worry in her voice. Inoue looked up at the Hollow. "Let me go! Let me go! Kuchiki-san…" She trailed off and then she muttered another 'let go', and she began to bite on the monsters finger.

"Orihime…Have you really forgotten me?" The Hollow asked with what seemed to be a sad tone. It was distorted though and a little hard to understand. It grabbed Inoue's attention and she stopped biting on the Hollow's hand, she looked up at him. "It's me…Orihime!" The Hollow exclaimed and Inoue's eyes widened.

"S…Sora?!" Inoue exclaimed in shock.

Outside Melek was shaking Rukia while she turned the girl on her back. "Wake up! Wake up, Rukia!" The brunette yelled and Rukia groaned in agony. Rukia had a burn on her face and she felt sore all over. Nevertheless she sat up and rubbed her head, she deadpanned at Melek.

"Stop yelling, please…"

"That's all you can say?! You just shamed Shinigami everywhere!" Melek yelled with a vein popping up and down on her forehead in annoyance.

Rukia sighed as she rubbed the side of her head. "He's different though…Because of that I hesitated." The ebony haired girl frowned as she looked towards the brunette sitting next to her. Melek sighed as well as she watched the violet eyed girl.

"So be it. But bear this in mind, if you don't kill that Hollow…He will eat Inoue's soul."

Back inside, Sora had finally let go of Inoue and she steadily stood up on the ground. She still felt a bit dizzy, but she didn't let that bother her too much. She was far more concerned about the situation at hand. Inoue looked up at her former brother. "Sora…Is it really you?" The younger girl asked in uncertainty. It certainly didn't look like the brother she remembered. Inoue couldn't believe it, but what was before her and what was happening was far too serious and real.

After being relieved that Inoue didn't forget him, Inoue asked why he hurt Rukia and Tatsuki. Her brother answered that he was angry that Inoue was being torn away from him and that he wanted Inoue all to himself. He told Inoue that when she prayed for him less and less, he got more hurt and it was because of her that he became the monster he was. If he couldn't get Inoue all to himself then he would kill her. Right as he was about to go in and attack Inoue, Rukia jumped up through the window and made an attack towards Sora. Unfortunately, like before Sora slammed his large tail at Rukia and he sent her flying back against the wall.

Inoue gasped out Rukia's name and she felt tears forming in her eyes. She also had a red face from all that was happening. She felt dizzy and sick, she didn't know what to do, Sora had her in his grasp again and she couldn't do anything. Inoue cried to Sora that the brother she knew would never, ever attack someone just for the sake of having Inoue to himself. He had never done that before. Sora got more hurt with every word that Inoue said. He slammed his deep red nails in her chest, and Inoue screamed and coughed in pain and agony. Rukia watched with wide violet eyes.

Quickly, Rukia gripped her sword and she sliced up Sora's hand that held Inoue. Inoue felt to the ground roughly, and she began coughing so she could catch her breath. She panted and Rukia glared at Sora. "I'm no expert. But I'm more than positive…That big brothers are born first to protect the younger siblings! Not even a monster should say that they'll kill their sister!" The ebony haired girl angrily yelled at the Hollow standing before her.

Sora growled and he roared and screamed in his Hollow ways. "Why do you keep getting in the way?! Kuchiki Rukia!" Sora yelled with despair in his voice. Sora began to go into a large flashback. He remembered that his parents were bad and they couldn't stand a crying baby like Inoue. So he took Inoue and he ran away from home. Then he began to say his flashback aloud. "It was us against the world! I protected her! I loved her! She's mine! No one can have her but me! She is mine! I lived for her! And I if I cannot have her, then she will die for me!" Sora snapped and he began to charge quickly past Rukia and towards his former little sister.

Rukia's violet eyes widened. "NO!" She cried as she semi turned around. Sora was far too close to Inoue for Rukia or even Melek to do anything. So the two of them watched helplessly as Sora continued charging.

There was a heavy gush of wind and then there was a thud sound. A light sound that sounded like someone had grabbed something. It was Inoue. Half of her chest and her shoulder was in Sora's mouth, but she had her arms holding the back of Sora's head. Rukia stared wide eyed and she silently said Inoue's name. It was outstanding to Rukia; she didn't think that Inoue was that brave. Sora began to say Inoue's name, but then Inoue cut in. "I'm sorry, Sora. I wanted to share them. I wanted to share Kuchiki-san and Tatsuki with you because they made me happy. After awhile for praying day after day, I thought it was wrong. I thought it brought you pain. I didn't want you to see my sadness." Orihime trailed off with her voice quavering. "So I hid it from you! I only shared my happiness, so you wouldn't suffer!"

After that, Inoue continued on to say that she truly did have no idea that what she was doing was really hurting her brother. She thought it would make her brother happy, but she didn't know that it was hurting him. Sora watched her with wide eyes as he listened to everything that she was saying. Then Inoue said that she loved her brother, but then she collapsed on the ground. Rukia began to run towards Inoue, shouting her name. Melek took a step forward quickly.

"Don't worry! She can be saved; the chain is still connected to her!" Rukia and Melek quickly made their way to Inoue. Melek went on to explain that as long as the chain was connected to Inoue's body than she would be saved and that there was nothing to worry about. With that Melek began to do her treatment.

As she did Sora began to apologize to Inoue for being selfish for what he had done. He told her that he felt lonely and he didn't know how to cope with those feelings. That was when Rukia cut in and told Sora that all of the Hollows and spirits were lonely, and that they all needed to pass on. Then, Sora grabbed Rukia's blade and he pointed it at his own throat. Rukia furrowed her eyebrows with wide eyes, she yelled at him to stop but Melek had cut in saying that it was for the best. Melek had explained that to reap Hollows was not to kill them, but to cleanse them of their sins. She went on to say that the Zanpakuto send them to the Soul Society, and that was why Shinigami exist.

Inoue coughed and she cut in on everyone. Everyone looked down at her as she slowly opened her silver eyes. She began to ask Sora if he remembered how angry she was at him about the hairclips he bought her, and about how they didn't speak when Sora left for work. Inoue had a weak smile on her face. "I'm going to say what I should have long ago…Sora…Have a good day." A tear slipped from Inoue's eye as she looked up at Sora.

Sora smiled. He said goodbye to Inoue, and then he stabbed himself with Rukia's Zanpakuto. Inoue wanted to cry her heart out at seeing her brother leave again, but she knew that she shouldn't have, so she swallowed the ball in her throat and remained strong. Inoue sat up and she looked at Melek and Rukia. She had a confused look on her face. "Oh my gosh! I have so many questions!" She yelled with joy, but before she could do anything Melek clicked a button and then there was a cloud of smoke that made Inoue fall unconscious.

Rukia flinched with wide uncertain eyes. "What the hell?!" She snapped at Melek as Melek began to drag Inoue back inside the building. Melek looked over her shoulder and gave a nervous smile.

"Don't worry. It's only memory replacement." She answered while she sweat dropped. "She won't remember tonight's events; they will be replaced with something else." Melek continued on as she looked over at Rukia.

* * *

The next day Inoue and Tatsuki were fine and smiling away with their friends. Their friends had asked what had happened with Inoue's house and Inoue told them all that it must have been sumo wrestlers or some sort of weird thing. Of course no one really believed her, but that was understandable. She did have quite the wild imagine anyway. When Rukia and Melek entered the room, Inoue clamped her hands together and looked over at the two of them smiling, as did Tatsuki.

* * *

Bleach: Reverse, chapter 3: The Hollow's Identities..., Complete!

Well, that wasn't so bad, considering it was on a short hiatsu. I'm just dying to get to certain parts, and so I have no inspiration for parts in between, trololo. That will wash away soon though, don't worry.

Next time on Bleach: Reverse!:

Chad and a mysterious talking Parakeet?! A little dose of Dan Kan'noji, and Rukia's dark secret? All this and more next time!

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**Shinigami= Soul Reaper**

**Zanpakuto= Soul Slayer**

**Baka= Idiot/Fool/Stupid**


End file.
